


The Pharaoh's Kitten

by ItsAJ_B1tches, venom_for_free



Series: Lying To Myself [17]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Petplay, kitten play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:10:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19292680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAJ_B1tches/pseuds/ItsAJ_B1tches, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: The Pharaoh has a new kitten.Kittens need playtime.*This work is a standalone fic, loosely based in the Lying to Myself series. It can be read alone.*





	The Pharaoh's Kitten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAEDAE!!!
> 
> We love you and we hope you like your second present! ;)

“Pharaoh’s treasure.”

“Go on, right through. You’re to wait for him in the cage room until he comes and gets you.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

\-----------------

When will the Pharaoh be here?

The young man fidgeted with his fingers, as he knelt on the mat next to the leather sofas. He kept intertwining them and releasing them, only to start tapping on his thighs in an unknown, irregular beat. He tried to calm himself, knowing he was supposed to wait patiently for his Master’s summon, but he’d been waiting for almost ten minutes now.  
And this was only his third session.

Taking a deep breath in, he counted to ten, before releasing it in a slow exhale. He repeated the action four more times and found, that his head seemed clearer and his body seemed calmer. Placing his hands on his thighs, he lowered his head and waited like a good boy should.

That was how the Pharaoh found him.

“Hello, my sweet boy.” His dom greeted him in his rich, honeyed voice. It sent chills down his spine, especially since he hadn’t expected it. The Pharaoh was very good at sneaking up on his clients.

Glancing up, the young man saw the Pharaoh enter the room. He was dressed in his Pharaoh attire and was carrying a rather large, plain white box.

His heart jumped in his chest and his breathing hitched.

Was that what he thought it was?

The dom placed the box onto the coffee table and straightened up, hands on his hips. The young man failed to notice the Pharaoh observing him, since he was too busy staring at the box.

Cocking one eyebrow up, the Pharaoh spoke.  
“No greeting for me?”

Startled, the young man wrenched his eyes away from the object and looked at his dom.

“I’m sorry, your Majesty. I-er...I’m sorry. Hello. Your Majesty. Sorry.” He stuttered in his clear British accent, blushing a furious crimson and hiding behind his long, white hair.

The Pharaoh chuckled.

“It’s okay, Ryou. I know this is an unusual start to a session, but you’ve been very good waiting for me. There's no need to be shy, my dear.” He soothed, strolling over and stroking the soft hair. Ryou leaned into the touch, feeling himself calm  
immensely.

This was where he felt safest.

“Good boy. Take your time and relax. This will be a fun session and there’s nothing to worry about.”

“Yes, your Majesty.” Ryou sighed, smiling softly.

“There we go. Good boy.”

The Pharaoh continued stroking the long, striking hair, enjoying the fact that it was not tied up for once.

Only when Ryou was putty in his hands did The Pharaoh move things along.

“Do you want to see what’s in the box, my darling?”

The sub perked up immediately, his heart rate increasing and his palms sweating.

He knew what was in it, but part of him refused to believe it.

“Y-yes please, Pharaoh.”

“Wait right here, love.”

Ryou keened, as the dom’s hand left his scalp and the Pharaoh chuckled at the sound. He strode over to the coffee table and lifted off the cardboard lid.

“Before I start showing you what’s inside, I want you to strip. Fold your clothes carefully on the sofa and then kneel again.”

Quickly, the sub did as he was told.

He wanted to see what was inside!

When he was back on the mat, the Pharaoh smirked and lifted out the first item.

Ryou whimpered.  
His eyes went wide and his breath caught in his throat, while his erection throbbed with need.

The Pharaoh was lifting up a long, fluffy, white cat tail.  
The one Ryou had wanted.

“Do you like that, baby boy?”

“Yesss.”

“Yes what?” The dom lifted his eyebrow up, looking stern

“Your Majesty! Yes, your Majesty. Sorry, Pharaoh.” Ryou quickly rectified his mistake, stomach churning, wondering if he would be punished for his slip up.

“Good boy. You can relax, Ryou, I’m not going to punish you. I know it wasn’t deliberate.”

The sub released a huge sigh of relief.  
Punishment wasn’t something he wished to experience anytime soon.

“Shall we move on to the next item, baby?”

“Yes please, Pharaoh.”

“Well done on your manners, sweetie. You’re such a polite boy.” The Pharaoh cooed.

Ryou sat up straighter, beaming at the praise and feeling his heart soar.

He was doing well.  
His Pharaoh praised him!

“How do you like...this.” The dom lifted up a pair of ears on a thin, metal headband. The ears were large with white, fluffy fur and painted a pale pink on the inside. It seemed to be a matching set with the tail.

Ryou bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping.

He loved them.

It must have shown on his face because the Egyptian grinned at his sub, placing the ears down next to the tail plug.

Next, he lifted out a deep purple leather harness with small studs embezzled on it. At the back was a ‘D’ ring where a leash could be attached if needed.

Ryou knew the harness was fitted to his size, as they had taken his measurements the day he made his contract. Already, he could imagine how the material would dig in with just the right amount of pressure, yet the leather would be supple and eventually mould to his figure.

It would be wonderful.

This time he had to bite down on his cheek to resist making a noise of pleasure. However, nothing could stop the pulsing in his dick, making his erection jump with need.

The Pharaoh frowned ever so slightly, seeing Ryou holding back.

He’d get him to scream soon enough.

Finally, the dom pulled out the final item.

It was a deep purple leather collar with lace trimming and tiny hearts spaced out across the length of it. In the middle was a tiny ring with a silver bell dangling from it. It made a tinkling sound with the gently sway of it being lifted out of the box.

It was better than Ryou could have hoped for.

The tiniest, barely-there whimper escaped the white haired sub, as he stared, envisioning himself in the gear.

Excited didn’t cover, how he was feeling.

He started fidgeting again, shuffling slightly on his knees and scratching at his thighs, itching to get on with things.

The Pharaoh noticed.

“What do you want, dear?” He teased.

Biting on his tongue, Ryou composed himself before speaking.

“I want to be your kitty, Pharaoh.”

“Is that how we ask for things?”

Ryou groaned inwardly.

He’d messed up again!  
How?

“Sorry, your Majesty. Please, can I be your little kitty? It’s what I really want to be, Pharaoh.”

“Better. Such a good kitty.” The Pharaoh grabbed the tail and removed a bottle of lube from inside of the box before walking over to the couch, next to where Ryou was kneeling. He sat down and spread his legs.

“Come here.” He ordered, indicating the space he’d created between his feet.

Ryou crawled over and nuzzled into the Pharaoh’s thigh, sighing contentedly. He shut his eyes, his long lashes softly brushing against his cheeks. The Pharaoh looked down and felt warmth deep in his chest. He loved, how he could make his subs feel so calm from such a simple touch. This was what he did this for.

He absent-mindedly combed his fingers through Ryou’s hair. the Pharaoh needed him as relaxed as possible for the next part.

After a couple of minutes, the dom stopped stroking his sub’s head and instead pulled him up by the shoulder, laying him across his lap.

Ryou squirmed, his shyness coming back at being bared to another human. His pale complexion flushed a furious, unforgiving red and he shut his eyes tightly.

The Pharaoh chuckled and Ryou felt the vibrations travel throughout his own body since he was flush against the dom’s torso. Firm, steady hands kneaded the supple flesh of the sub’s unmarked ass cheeks.

“Are you shy, my sweet baby?”

Ryou whined and nodded his head, refusing to open his eyes. However, his body couldn’t help but react to the loving, gentle touch at his rear. He could feel his muscles relaxing and arched into the touch, wanting more. Needing more.

Ryou hated how much he loved this - how much he was turned on. His shyness had prevented him from seeking this for so long. It was worth the wait. Now that he was experiencing it, the English man couldn’t bare to turn away. This might only have been his third session with the Pharaoh, but he already felt so safe and so content in his hands. Already, he was being shown new ways to live. Healthier, better ways. And his subspace…  
Ryou shivered.

He loved his subspace.  
The peace that it brought was addictive.

It was worth being embarrassed for a while because he knew that it wouldn’t last long once they got started.

“You’re holding back, baby boy. I know you're a little slut. Let me hear how much of a slut you are for me.”

“Uhhhh.” Ryou groaned, long and hard.

“That's a good boy. Let it out, okay? After all, if I wanted you to be quiet, I’d have gagged you.”

“Yes, Pharaoh.” He moaned, resisting the urge to bite his lip and squirm away.

“Such a wonderful boy.”

The dom’s hands started to travel lower, tracing the crease between his cheeks and circling his hole.

Delightful tendrils of pleasure snaked across Ryou’s nerves, as the Pharaoh taunted him. Teased him with the promise of more.

He just had to beg.

“Urgh. Your Majesty. Please. Pleassee.”

“Please what? I’m not a mindreader, Ryou. You have to tell me what you would like.”

“Urgh.” The sub groaned into the side of the muscular thigh he was leaning on.

He couldn’t!  
How could he admit what he wanted?  
He’d feel so...dirty. Saying the words.  
No.  
He couldn’t!

“Please, Pharaoh...please can I have my tail? I would like my tail in my ass. Please, your Majesty.”

Ryou could feel the burning under his skin as he uttered the words, unbelieving that they came out clear and concise without a stutter in sight.

He was rewarded for his boldness.

The Pharaoh’s fingers left his pert ass and the white haired young man was about to whine in protest, until he heard the tell-tale squirting of the lubricant pump.

His skin trembled in anticipation.  
His heart pounded and the blood rushed in his ears.  
His toes curled and then uncurled.  
He clenched his fingers into a fist, his nails digging into his palm.

Cold, viscous liquid startled Ryou, bringing him out of his head and dropping him back into his surroundings.

The Pharaoh spread it around his entrance, before slowly inserting the tip of his middle finger, causing Ryou to yewl in pleasure.

Smirking, the dom pressed it in further.  
And waited.

Once Ryou was calm and had adapted to the presence of the digit, the Pharaoh pulled it back out. And then pushed it back in.

The sub was a moaning mess, as one finger turned into two. In and out movements turned into scissoring, stretching the muscles. Once three fingers were in, the Pharaoh started stroking the tender skin at the base of Ryou’s spine. The action was relaxing, grounding him, as he tried to control his breathing. His nerves were on fire, every tiny touch adding a new sensation into the cocktail of pleasure.

“Shh, my love. We’re almost there. You will soon have your tail. And it will be so pretty and feel so good. Do you like that thought, baby boy?” The Pharaoh cooed.

Ryou bucked his hips, unable to stop the movement.

A harsh slap caused him to yelp.

“Keep your hips still. We don’t want you to hurt yourself, dear.”

“Urgh. Yes, your Majesty. Sorry, Pharaoh.” He gasped, as the heat in his ass turned into a pleasant tingle.

“Good boy.”

“Thank you, Pharaoh.”

As a reward for doing as he was told, the Pharaoh brushed against Ryou’s prostate, making his mind explode with unbearable pleasure.

“Mmmmm.” The young man groaned, resisting the urge to arch into the touch.

Chuckling, the Pharaoh played with Ryou’s entrance a bit longer, making sure that he was ready for the tail.

A moan of protest at the feeling of emptiness quickly turned into a groan of ecstasy, as the stainless steel plug steadily edged it’s way into his hole, filling him up and rubbing delightfully against the muscular walls of his ass.

The moment the widest part popped in, Ryou let out a content sigh.

The Pharaoh wiggled the plug around, so Ryou could get used to the feeling and to ensure it wouldn’t catch on his delicate skin or cause tearing when they started to play. Satisfied, the dom turned to his sub.

“You’re so very pretty with your tail. Does it feel good, my dear?”

“Mmm.” Ryou sighed, stretching out and subsequently clenching around the unforgiving weight nestled inside of him. “Very, your Majesty. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, sweetie. Now let's finish you off, hmm?”

“Yes, Pharaoh.” On shaky legs, Ryou clambered off of the Pharaoh's lap and knelt on the hard stone floor.

The young Egyptian picked up the harness and slipped it into position, tightening the buckles and checking that it was snug enough to be felt, but not restrictive and too tight. Finally, he slid the ears into place on top of the white mop of hair.

The Pharaoh stood back, admiring the view. A loving smile graced his lips and he beamed at Ryou.

“Look at you, my adorable baby kitten. You look so beautiful. What are you?”

“I’m your little kitty, Pharaoh.” Ryou grinned back, bashfully. A soft, red glow highlighted his alabaster cheeks. The white fluffy ears blended wonderfully into his hair, the pink paint of the fur contrasting in a natural way. The tail popped around his left calf as he knelt and the purple harness added the vibrant pop of colour that Ryou enjoyed.

The Pharaoh’s kitten was almost complete.

“You are my kitten. And I’m so happy to have you. But a domesticated kitten needs a collar. Come here, my darling.”

Ryou crawled over, feeling the fine hairs of the tail tickle the inside of his thighs. He stopped in front of his dom and bowed his head, exposing the back of his neck.

The Pharaoh looped the collar around the slender neck and fastened it, the tinkling of the bell ringing loudly in the silent room.

This was who Ryou was.  
This was, how he was supposed to be.

“Good boy.” The Pharaoh scratched the back of his right ear, and Ryou leaned into the touch, smiling contently.

“Right. Let’s go and play.”

The Pharaoh led Ryou away from the contract room, down the stairs and into his tomb. A tanned hand turned the handle and revealed the transformed room, making Ryou gasp.

A human sized cat tree was situated in the middle of the floor. It was seven feet tall, he would say, and was made of steel. Velvet fabric covered the three metal levels that he could climb on, and sandpaper was glued onto the poles, replicating the wood bristle which felines used to scratch at. Dangling down in random places were woven mice and birds, decorated with tiny luminous feathers. Foot holds helped to get from section to section. Cushioned flooring was laid out at the base of the tree to catch him if he fell.

In the far left corner was a vinyl mat with two metal cat bowls, painted with various cat faces on it and the word ‘meow’.

Positioned on mahogany table to the right were a few toys, cleaned and ready to be used whenever the Pharaoh wished. Ryou couldn’t suppress his shiver, as he processed what was there.

On the circular bed, a plump, large cushion took up most of the centre of the mattress. It had a black cat paw print on a navy blue background.

It was perfect.

He turned away from his playground and stared in awe at the Pharaoh.

He did this for him.  
He made his wish come true.  
He would do everything he could to thank the Pharaoh for this.

“Do you like it, kitty?” Crimson eyes observed his reactions. He could only bob his head enthusiastically.

There were no words to describe how much he loved it.

“I’m very happy you do, my sweet baby. Follow me.”

Crawling behind, Ryou could feel the tail pulling against his rim, moving the plug around with each forward movement. It was a delicious friction.

The Pharaoh led him to the edge of the bed, where a thick pile rug was covering the floor.

“Lie down, kitty.” He ordered.

Ryou did.

His brown eyes watched toned legs stride over to the table, before walking back to him. In the Pharaoh’s hand was a grey ostrich feather.

Ryou keened.

“Does the kitty want to play with the feather?” The honeyed voice teased, dangling it in front of his face.

Ryou nodded, not taking his eyes off of it.

“Play then. Come and catch the feather!”

The Pharaoh hovered the toy above Ryou’s chest, who in turn, tried to bat it away with his hands.

Time and again, Ryou would think he’d get the feather, but much to his dismay, the Pharaoh kept dragging it away in time. Every now and then, he would deliberately run it across his sub’s exposed skin, making goosebumps erupt over it. The teasing touches were enough to keep Ryou aroused, but the longer they continued like this, the more he slipped into his pet space. It was getting to the point where Ryou was starting to adopt more feline movements - swift and graceful, curling his fingers in ever so slightly to act as curved claws.

He was mewling and purring, whenever the feather tickled him.

Surprised how little time that took but incredibly pleased at how well Ryou had adopted his pet space, the Egyptian put the feather down. Ryou immediately pounced on it, chasing it across the floor.

The dom laughed.

But Ryou didn’t care.

His shyness was no longer with him.

“Why doesn’t kitty go and try out his tower? Hmm? Go climbing!”

Ryou did.

Clumsily, he tried leaping onto the first platform but consequently fell. Unfortunately, not on all fours. The cushioned floor made a satisfying sound as his weight made impact with it. That didn’t deter Ryou. He worked out the best way to get onto the first level, using the foot handles to push himself up. As he climbed, his hole clenched around the plug, reminding him that it was there, that he had a tail, that he was truly a kitten now.

When he got onto it, he was amazed at how nice the velvet fabric felt against his bare, knobbly knees. Ryou took a moment to take it in, stroking the fabric. But he wanted to play. His keen eyes spotted the dangling mouse closest to him. Wearily, he reached out with his hand and pawed at it, recoiling as it bounced back at him. Thoroughly enjoying himself, he did it again. And again. Hitting it in different ways, entranced at how it moved.

But he wanted to go higher.

Finding his way around the tree, Ryou moved up to the second level which was four feet above the ground. This level had a surprise in store for him. A bunch of meaty treats were scattered across the surface. Without wasting any time, Ryou leaned down and nibbles on them. The chicken and beef bites tasted delicious and his mouth watered for more.

Needing to go higher still, Ryou clambered to the top level, six feet above the floor. It didn't seem awfully high, but in his kitten space, he felt like a true cat, sitting on top of the world. A bird on a spring was nailed onto the top of the pole and Ryou had to hit it. It bounced left and right, and backwards and forwards. It could have entertained the sub for hours but…

“Dinner time, kitty.”

Ryou stopped what he was doing and looked down from his perch to see, that the Pharaoh had put some food and water into the two dishes. Sniffing the air, the scent wafted over to him.

Tuna!

Meowing, he carefully made it to the floor and swiftly crawled over, stroking across the Pharaoh's thighs as he reached him. The dom leaned down and petted his head, encouraging him to indulge in the food.

Ryou didn't need any more hints.

Leaning down, he took a couple of bites of the tuna flakes, before lapping at the fresh water. He continued to do this at random intervals, until it was all gone. Taking a final drink of the water, Ryou licked his lips and felt satisfied.

“Was that nice, kitty? Did kitty like it’s fish?”

Ryou purred.  
He walked over and started nuzzling at the Pharaoh’s legs, arching his back and looking up at him in admiration.

Chuckling, the dom beckoned for his pet to follow.

“Come here, baby boy.”

He sat on his throne and patted his thigh, indicating that Ryou could get up. Wasting no time, the sub climbed onto the Egyptians lap and curled into his chest. The Pharaoh tickled his white hair, scratching at his ears. Ryou nudged his head into the touch, smiling contently.

It made the Pharaoh's heart soar.

Feeling relaxed and safe, Ryou let out a deep sigh, the last of his stress disappearing in the arms of his master.  
They stayed that way for a while. It was therapeutic for the both of them, as the steady thud of their hearts beat against the other.

Eventually, the playing heated up again.

Getting rather restless, his erection becoming more noticeable, Ryou whined. It was high pitched and needy, warning the Pharaoh that this wasn’t enough.  
He wanted more.

The Pharaoh, however, pretended not to notice. He wanted to see how far his pet would go.

Squirming around on his masters lap, Ryou felt a wonderful burst of pleasure travel from his dick as it rubbed against the silk of the Pharaoh’s clothing.

He did it again.  
And again.

Not holding back, or even trying to be subtle about it, Ryou turned so he could jump his masters leg with unadulterated lust. He was whimpering the whole time.

A firm hand reached out and gripped his slender hip, stilling his movements. Ryou groaned, low and hoarse. Trembles shook his body as the throbbing of his erection subsided.

“What do you want, kitty?” A smooth, low-pitched voice sounded in his ear, warm breath dancing across the shell.

“I want to cum. Please, Pharaoh...I-I need to cum.” He begged, tears pricking at his eyes from his need.

“Very well, my sweet boy. Go over to the bed, ass in the air.”

Ryou swiftly did as he was told, resting his head on his arms and shaking his ass so that his tail flicked at the tip.

The Pharaoh chuckled as he strode over.

Kneeling beside him, the dom stroked his back, soothing him.

“I’ve got you, baby. I’ll give you what you need.” He murmured into the sweat soaked skin, placing gentle pecks across his spine. He gripped the base of the plug and swirled it around, enjoying the way Ryou keened at the sensations, arching his back. Begging for more.

Pleased that there still seemed to be plenty of lube, the Pharaoh pulled out the plug, biting down just above the dimples of his lower back as he did so. Ryou screamed, relishing in the pain but mourning for the emptiness he felt in his hole.

“Shhh. I’ll give you something better, my sweet kitten. I’ll give you what you want. You just have to ask me one last time.” He cooed.

“Uuuhhhh.” Ryou moaned. He didn't think he could speak again! Sensations were surrounding his whole being, shutting down his brain function. He was running on primal instincts and a need to please his master. But his owner wanted him to beg.

So he would.

“Pl-pleaseee, Pharaoh. I-I need it-t. Please fu-oh-ck me.”

Smirking, the Pharaoh left the bed, only to come back a minute later with a red silicone dildo strapped to his pelvis. He loved this one because it had quite an impressive girth, ensuring he rubbed the prostate at all times.

It broke his subs very quickly.  
And Ryou had been a very good boy.

Rolling on a condom and slathering lubricant all over the toy, he knelt behind Ryou again. The dom applied more lube to his fingers and easily slid three digits inside his sub’s entrance, the subsequent noise making the British man blush with humiliation.  
And desire.

He hated the squelching sound that was made, knowing that it was created because he was so open and ready for whatever else the Pharaoh wanted to stuff in his ass.  
And he loved it.  
That’s why he was humiliated.  
Because he enjoyed being so thoroughly used and being allowed to be who he was.

A kinky slut.

“I’m going to fuck you now, Ryou.” The Pharaoh teased, rubbing the tip of the fake cock against his sopping hole. “And I’m going to stretch that tight ass of yours open until you’re nothing but my desperate, mewling slut.”

“Yessss. Please, Pharaoh. Please fuck me.” Ryou begged, already halfway there, feeling his erection leak pre-cum down the shaft and his ass clench at the thought of being filled.

The dom couldn’t see it lasting long at all.

Slowly, tauntingly slowly, the dildo entered him, pushing past the walls and stretching him even wider. A guttural groan was wrenched from deep inside of Ryou as he clawed at the sheets beneath him, bunching them in his fists, looking to anchor himself on something. It ached, bordering on pain, but there was plenty of lubricant making it slide in easily.

Once it was nestled completely inside, the Pharaoh stopped, massaging tiny circles into the skin that he could reach, comforting his sub until the fire in his nerves subsided.

He was so full.  
Part of Ryou wanted to get away from the ache. To cover himself up and leave, embarrassed and ashamed at how he readily accepted his position. The animalistic part of him - the part that was in control - wanted to be fucked raw. He needed this.  
He felt complete.

More importantly, he loved it.

Soon enough, Ryou was ready to continue. He loosened his grip on the sheets and turned his head, nodding at the Pharaoh to go on.

Ever so carefully, he pulled out before thrusting back in, making Ryou whimper. It was teasing, deep thrusts that made his skin crawl because it was not enough. Despite offering pressure and stimulation on his prostate, there just wasn’t enough.

“Pleaseeee.” He gasped, clenching at whatever he could, trying to thrust his hips back to meet the Pharaoh’s.

“Please what, slut?”

“I need...I need more.” The sub cried, tears falling from the overwhelming sensations.

“Since you asked so nicely.”

The Pharaoh leaned over and gripped the thick, damp hair and pulled the slender neck back, making the collar chime. The dom pulled back so that the tip of the dildo was still in, before pushing forward harshly.

Ryou mewled.

This was what he wanted - to be at the mercy of another person.

The Pharaoh set up a relentless, unforgiving pace, pounding Ryou’s ass. As he did so, he bit and scratched any skin he could find purchase on, driving the younger man to a dribbling, breathless, moaning mess.

He leaned down so he could whisper in the sub’s ear.

“Cum for me, kitty.”

“Ahhhhhhh.” Ryou cried, squirting thick ropes of semen onto the sheets below him, the fabric of them a gentle touch on his heated dick, helping him ride out the waves of ecstasy.

The Pharaoh slowed down his pace until Ryou collapsed, limbs going limp as he struggled to regain his breath. As the Pharaoh pulled out, Ryou rolled onto his back, eyes shut and body still trembling with the aftershocks of his orgasm. His chest heaved, as his lungs soaked up all the oxygen they could hold. His mind was floating on a cloud. He couldn’t think. He could only feel as his body swam in pleasure.

The Pharaoh noticed the sticky mess that had pooled on his cotton sheets, some even decorating Ryou’s stomach.

Inspiration hit him.

He reached out with his fingers, scooped some of the mess up, lifted Ryou’s leg into the air, and stuck his cum-covered digits into his sub’s gaping hole.

Ryou whimpered at the touch.

The Pharaoh watched, intrigued.

He did it again, enjoying the way the semen dripped from Ryou’s abused entrance.

Since Ryou was giving no indication to stop, The Pharaoh lined the dildo up again and pressed inside. The young man groaned, overstimulated at this point so the Pharaoh pulled out. He took off the condom and discarded it into the bin beside the bed before positioning the bare dildo underneath the steady stream of cum that was leaking from his sub’s entrance.

He walked over to Ryou’s face and pressed the tip of the dildo onto the plump lips.

“Clean.” He demanded.

Not even opening his eyes, Ryou opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, grimacing slightly at the salty taste.

And the kitten got the cream.

Only once all the cum had been cleaned up, did they call it an end to their playtime. Ryou seemed close to sleep, so the Pharaoh placed the toys aside and stuck a towel over the damp spot on the mattress. Out of his pet’s aftercare bag, the dom pulled out a thick, oversized, baby blue woollen jumper and managed to get it over Ryou’s head, helping to push the arms through the sleeves. He grabbed the kitten cushion and manoeuvred Ryou onto it, curling in to spoon him from behind. He massaged his shoulders and stroked his hair, whispering soothing words into his skin.

The Pharaoh wasn’t even sure Ryou had heard what he was saying, but he knew at this point it was the tone of voice and the gentleness of the aftercare that helped the most.

Ryou agreed.  
The gentle vibrations whispered against his flesh were like a lullaby. The careful, loving tone helped him float back down to earth after the intensity of the scene. He had ventured so deep into his subspace that he needed this safety and security. The pharaoh’s arms were an anchor and his unintelligible words were his guide. Feeling relaxed, cared for, and very satisfied, Ryou allowed himself to succumb to the darkness of sleep, knowing his master would be there once he rouses.

When Ryou’s breathing evened out, and the tell tale little snores started appearing, The Pharaoh let himself relax, watching his pet sleep.

Yami was very proud of his kitten.

 

**Author's Note:**

> We hope you enjoyed it, Taedae, as well as everyone else!
> 
> As always, we love and appreciate any support you throw our way!
> 
> Love you all!  
> <3


End file.
